Most television services provide programming guides displaying scheduling information for current and upcoming programming. Modern programming guides are oftentimes interactive, allowing users to navigate scheduling information menus, and to select and discover programs by time, title, channel or genre using an input device such as a keypad, computer keyboard or television remote control. Many service providers offer a multi-screen display, herein referred to as a mosaic, comprising a collection of elements or channels displayed on a single screen is provided. Most often, each channel may be represented as a thumbnail image or video feed of the channel which a user may be enabled to navigate to listen to audio related to the content playing on the channel or to select for viewing.
Currently, most mosaics provide a display of channels that are genre based, static, or defined with preset channels. A user or subscriber watching the channels displayed within a mosaic may not be enabled to interact with the display except for navigation and selection. Mosaics that are offered today may include preset channels, which may either be static or, in some cases, may be manually selected to be included by a user. Additionally, mosaics are not integrated with a programming guide and are oftentimes hard to locate within a menu system. Accordingly, mosaics today are generally not appealing to users, and subscribers have limited usage of them.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.